


Sociopath

by Nekromika



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, emotion, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekromika/pseuds/Nekromika
Summary: He had long since thought himself incapable of compassion.Impersonating the emotions and reactions he saw in other people as to not draw attention to himself.He became a master puppeteer.Until a man with orange hair stumbled into his life.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo & Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Sociopath

**Author's Note:**

> Yoo! A small introspective into Kisukes thoughts just after or before the winter war (no real need for a timeline here)

The steam of his hot tea was rising slowly over his cup evaporating in the air shortly after. Kisuke was sitting outside, the soft pitter-platter of the rain falling created a rhythm in which he tapped his fan. The air was cold on his exposed skin. Very slowly he rose the cup to his lips and took a small sip, reveling in the warmth spreading through his throat and stomach.

A warmth that slowly spread though the rest of his body. He enjoyed those times, when Tessai took the kids on a trip and the house became silent for once. He never truly craved those times for long – too accustomed with the constant noise and chatter he had become.

But sometimes – all he needed was a cup of tea and a bit of rain.

It had been raining too…on the day Sousuke Aizen had first betrayed them.

The ground beneath their feet had been wet, creating squelching noises as they shunpoed through the night, fear and anxiety high in the air between them. Him and Tessai. Heaven knows what Shinji and they others would have become had Kisuke not shown up at the moment he had.

Sousuke had played them all…had turned their heads upside down and left them hanging in thin air…grasping at straws. Thrown into a world that neither of them knew nor were familiar with they had to do everything they could in order to adapt.

But it had hardly been the first time he had been betrayed.

No.

Betrayal was something he was so painfully familiar with it was no wonder he was no longer able to put even a shred of trust in another person.

It had always been him. Just him.

Him and his beloved crimson Princess against the rest of the world.

Or so he had thought.

How wrong he had been.

It could have never been quite that easy to distinguish between himself and those he thought to be beneath his intellect. It was astonishing…how similar he once was to Aizen Sousuke.

Thinking himself better. Faster. Stronger. Cleverer. Than anybody else around.

But now he knew. For all his strength and speed and intelligence. There were some things he…lacked.

He had long since thought himself incapable of compassion. Impersonating the emotions and reactions he saw in other people as to not draw attention to himself. He had become a master puppeteer. Somebody that pulled the strings for his mimic and gestures from the shadows – never really feeling…or experiencing what those emotions really were.

Until…

Until a man with orange hair had stumbled into his life.

Brash and brave and foolish he had been.

And so – _alive_.

Kiuske had been drawn to him like a moth to a flame. And he had fallen. Deeper and deeper. Into the pits of emotion. Of love and lust and devotion.

He no longer thought himself to be better.

He is Kisuke.

Intelligent and shrewd – yes. Unfeeling and sociopathic – no.

Not anymore.


End file.
